Kabutack
is the first B-robot and the prototype model, built with a rhinoceros beetle-like appearance and a biochip based on the insect. Being the protoype, his Super Mode can only last for 3 minutes. In Super Mode, he wields a weapon called , which is transformed from his helmet in "normal mode". He needs Yuzuru's Friendship Commander, a comm-link-like device, to transform into Super Mode. Biography Kabutack Dr. Torahiko Kouenji is an eccentric genius who dug out the ancient writings from the oldest layer of the earth. He translated the writings and learned the existence of 13 "Star Pieces" that had been hidden across the planet. If one should obtain all the Star Pieces, any wish could be granted. To that end, Dr. Koenji built Kabutack and the others as search robots, also known as "B-robots", to find the Star Pieces. However a trio of such robots, led by Cobrander, were activated without their sleep-education program being completed and thus started to commit bad deeds across the town. Fortunately, Kabutack, Kuwajiro and Tentorina, had completed the whole course of sleep-learning, and befriended Yuzuru Kouenji, Dr. Koenji's grandson. With Yuzuru, and his friends Sayuri Mitaka and Kuranosuke Kichijouji, the three good B-robots and the gang begin their search of the "Star Pieces" while overcoming the misdeeds of the three "bad" B-robots. Robotack and Kabutack After Mimeena informed Robotack that two robots mentioned seeing the kidnapper at the Desert Town, he headed into the desert and found Kabutack. The two robots proceed to comedically fight each other before assuming their fighting forms and getting serious. But after the two knock each other out, Kabutack sees the crow feather and shows Robotack one he found while getting into a scuffle with the retainers of the dictator Torabolt over a magical shield he found. With this new info, Robotack realizes that Darkrow posed as Kabutack and kidnapped the princess. Kabutack remains to continue his search for the magical sword that can counteract the shield, he has assistant Kamerock accompany Robotack to Ohedo Town where they find Lamune and her two kidnappers. Sneaking into the Union of Toruboruto with the help of a padre to stop the wedding, Robotack and his friends are at a disadvantage until Kabutack arrives with the magical sword. With Kamerock taking the princess to safety, Robotack and Kabutack defeat Darkrow and Kabados. However, the two are overpowered by the summoned Mighty Wonder before they destroy both him and the shield. Robotack then sends Toraboruto flying towards his castle, causing it to explode. When he then admits his feelings for her, Robotack is shot down as Lamune tells him that her heart belongs to the knight to treated her with kinddess while in Toraboruto's dungeon. Robotack freaks out further when the knight turns out to be the thief, Saburo Sazanki. After the wedding, Robotack eventually lightens up and joins in the party. Appearances in other media In a stage show where the are seen fighting usual foes, Cobrander Super Mode, Kabutack Super Mode, Kuwajiro Super Mode and Tentorina arrive and assist the Megarangers. In a stage show where the Megarangers are seen fighting , Kabutack Super Mode, , , , , and arrive and assist the Megarangers. Forms - Flying Kabutack= is Kabutack's flight form which combined with Tobimasky by . - Drillut Kabutack= * is Kabutack's digging form formed by combining Kabutack with a set of upgrades known as . So in Super Mode, Kabutack is equipped with four sets of wheels and a drill in his hand, and can use . - Zabut Kabutack= * is Kabutack's diving form formed by Combining Kabutack with another set of upgrades known as . So in Super Mode, Kabutack is equipped with propellers on his feet, fins on his arms and a torpedo-launcher in his hand, he can also use an attack called . - Super Mode= Attacks *Kabuto Final Crush *Bilit Torpedo }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kabutack is voiced by . Category:Protagonist Category:Non human metal heroes Category:Red Metal Heroes